


I Want You

by varia_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varia_l/pseuds/varia_l
Summary: Happy DinoHiba day! [throws this and runs for it]
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Want You

Dino felt like this wasn’t exactly the type of thing you were supposed to be doing with your ex-student, but at that particular moment, as Hibari Kyoya’s mouth descended onto his cock, he didn’t particularly care.

“Kyoya…” He moaned out as Kyoya glanced up at him to see his reaction. It was obvious that while he wasn’t experienced, he did do his research. That thought alone sent a shiver down his spine as he thought of Kyoya alone and practising. 

“You’re doing good.” He ran a hand through Kyoya’s hair, guiding his head deeper. “So, so good.”

“Don’t…ugh. Don’t pet me.” He let go and Dino let out a strangled sound at the lost sensations. Dino could feel the ridiculous face he had to be making right now. He’s really getting upset in the middle of things? They got this far, and he’s getting upset over that? “I’m not your pet.”

“I know! That wasn’t…please don’t stop now, Kyoya—” He trailed off, seeing the smirk on the other man. “Oh. Are you teasing me?”

Kyoya ignored the question and instead stood up, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Dino leaned back and watched as he stripped in front of him, enjoying the show. Scars riddled his body and Dino twitched slightly, recognizing some of them. 

Their training sessions got more intense over the years. He would feel worse if it weren’t for the fact that that Dino knew for a fact that they were matching scars to his own. Then he noticed what Kyoya was about to do.

“Hey, wait—” Kyoya stopped and stared at him, an eyebrow quirked. “You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you know?”

Kyoya scoffed and unbuttoned the last button on his binder. His chest was toned like the rest of his body, but the scars barely were visible due to the extra layer of fabric protecting him from attacks. “I trust you.”

Dino did not tear up, thank you very much.

“Top or bottom?” Kyoya asked, and Dino cleared his throat. He thought about it.

If he had to be honest…

“I kinda always envisioned you on top?” He admitted, a little shakily but relieved that they changed the subject from Hibari Kyoya trusts me to something he was more familiar with. Sex. “Actually, I’d love to get fucked by you. Whether it’s with a strap-on, or a dildo, I don’t care.”

It was brief, but Kyoya actually looked surprised at that admission. Dino didn’t know why. Didn’t Kyoya know how fucking cool he was, sometimes? Who wouldn’t want to get pegged by him?

“I don’t have the equipment with me.” He has equipment? “But I can do this.”

And that was the last thing he would hear before he died, Dino thought as Kyoya leaned over top of him and brought him into a kiss. Dino was suddenly grateful he didn’t have the chance to come yet during the blowjob.

Kyoya hummed slightly into the kiss, and then reached down in between them. Dino jumped at the sensation of his asshole getting played with by his finger and he stopped the kiss before he accidentally bit Kyoya’s tongue. He clenched his teeth as one finger became two, spreading slowly and carefully. He didn’t add a third, instead opting to look around for that specific spot.

He found it.

Dino’s head jerked up as his prostate was suddenly pressed down upon by long fingers. Kyoya chuckled lowly at his reaction, and Dino felt himself getting even harder. “Kyoyaaaa.” He whined as the other man was slowly, gently massaging the spot instead of doing what he wanted. “Just fuck me already, please—”

“Harder?” He asked, and Dino nodded rapidly. Kyoya clenched his fingers inward, and Dino started to fuck himself on his fingers.

His head rolled back and he stared at the ceiling as he got fucked by his ex-student. He wasn’t sure how things came to be this way. He never expected his feelings to come to fruition like this. Day dreams and wet dreams were one thing, but actually having sex with Hibari Kyoya? 

“Look at me.”

Dino looked down and saw something he never expected to see in Kyoya’s face.

Desperation. A need for acknowledgement.  
  
“Kyoya,” He reached over and pulled Kyoya closer. Their bodies pressed together and Dino smiled down at him. “I love you.”

The fingers stopped. Dino continued. “I love everything about you. “Your face. Your hair. Your eyes. I love your anger, your frustration, and those moments you claim aren’t you being soft, but it is.”

“No matter what, I’ll always look at you.” He said firmly, hands placed firmly on Kyoya’s cheeks, forcing them to stare each other in the eye. Dino could see Kyoya’s start to waver. “This is one of the greatest moments in my life, Kyoya. Now….don’t stop.”

It wasn’t a challenge. It was an attempt to give Kyoya a return to normalcy, to avoid the emotions that were spiralling around them.

But Kyoya did not take it.

“I…” he trailed off. “I hate your hair.” He said bluntly. Dino blinked. “It’s too messy. Your eyes are so bright they hurt to look at. I hate how ridiculous you can be, and I hate how soft you are with other people.” He scowled. “That should be my experience, not theirs.” 

Dino choked. “You’re jealous?” He asked with disbelief, and Kyoya nodded. Dino couldn’t believe that Kyoya was actually acknowledging these feelings. “Kyoya, are you okay? Did something happen today?”

“Shut up.” Kyoya clenched his fingers again, reminding Dino that oh, yeah, there was something up his ass. Dino gasped as Kyoya continued. “You’re mine.” 

It was just a statement of fact.

“I’m yours,” Dino agreed, and the world turned to nothing as Dino blacked out from over stimulation.

—

“I did what?”

“You flirted with that man at the café.” Kyoya frowned at Dino, who honestly had no recollection. “You…weren’t even doing it on purpose, were you.”

“Noooo…” He trailed off as Kyoya started to rub his own temple in exasperation. “Sorry?”

“Don’t apologize for something you don’t remember.” Kyoya sighed, as he learned against Dino’s chest. Kyoya had cleaned up after the fact, and now they were just lying there and talking. It was actually surprisingly comfortable. “Just don’t do it again.”

Dino nodded, and then paused.  
  
“So.” He started. “Does uh. Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

Kyoya frowned at the term. “Too casual.”

“Lovers?” Kyoya’s scowl looked even more disgusted. Too sappy, then. “….significant others?”

There was a silence, until finally Dino felt a nod coming from where he was lying.

“I’m the luckiest man on earth.” Dino said in awe, and then started to yawn. He looked down at Kyoya who was also dozing off. “I think for today, we can just rest.”

“What a rarity.”

Dino laughed at Kyoya’s snide remark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DinoHiba day! [throws this and runs for it]


End file.
